Processors for "developing" peel-apart diffusion transfer prints commonly employ wet processing technology. That is, during the processing, the final print paper and the exposed, light sensitive donor material are laminated together to form a sheet which is presented to the developer. The developer wets the laminated sheet with chemicals, to transfer the image to the final print paper which are usually caustic. The chemicals develop the light sensitive sheet, which is subsequently dried, processed further if necessary, and delivered to the user.
In known processors, the user must periodically remove depleted liquid chemicals and replace them with fresh chemicals. Although the known wet chemical processors produce satisfactory prints, users prefer the convenience of dry processors, such as xerographic processors that do not require them to handle caustic liquid chemicals.
It is an object of this invention to provide a developer cartridge for moistening a laminated sheet with caustic chemicals in a chemical processor that is as convenient to use as the replaceable developer assemblies in dry processors.
It is another object of this invention to provide a wet chemical developer cartridge that does not expose the user to the wet chemicals under normal handling.
It is another object of this invention to provide a developer cartridge for carrying a processing solution that is made from reusable parts and recyclable materials that can be replaced easily by a user.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a developer cartridge that is sealed when not in use to inhibit spilling, evaporation, and crystallization of the processing fluids.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a developer cartridge in which the liquid is applied to the laminated sheet by means of a pad, which pad is replaced when the chemicals are refreshed to reduce processing degradation due to chemical or dirt build up on the pad, and mechanical wear of the pad.
Briefly stated, and in accordance with a presently preferred aspect of the invention, a developer cartridge for developing an imaging sheet includes a tray for holding a developer fluid, a fluid retaining pad in the tray, the pad having an upper surface for contacting the sheet, a cover movably attached to the tray for sealing the tray in a closed configuration, and movable to an open configuration exposing the upper surface of the pad for allowing a sheet to pass between the cover and the tray, and contact the pad.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, a pressure plate is provided in the cover for pressing the sheet against the pad.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, a biasing member urges the tray and the cover to a closed position.
In accordance with a further aspect of this invention, the cartridge includes a seal between the tray and the cover for sealing the assembly when the cover is closed on the tray.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, the cover includes a lifting attachment for lifting the cover to the open position when the cartridge is placed in a processor.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, a removable clip closes the cover and the tray when the cartridge is not placed in a processor.